UNSC Army
The UNSC Army '''is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force primarily responsible for land-based military operations.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080108.html '''Halo.bungie.org: Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees] Background Little is known about the UNSC Army, which is probably due to the fact that the Army is a land-based fighting force, and thus little of the Army is attached to the UNSC Navy, with the possible exception of transport to other planets. It is also known that the UNSC Army uses different equipment from the UNSC Marine Corps, examples of such being the M6J Carbine, the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, and the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, in contrast to the MA5B/MA5C assault rifles and BR55 Battle Rifle in use with the Marines.Letter - Re:UNSC Army Soldiers of the UNSC Army wear the UNSC Army Battle Dress Uniform. Role It is known that the UNSC Army frequently patrols colony planets, but little is known about any operations they have participated in. Known operations include the Fall of Reach, where Army units assisted SPARTAN Noble Team in defending the planet,Halo: Reach the Battle of Earth, where an Army unit tried to aid Marine forces in New Mombasa and was destroyed in the attempt,Halo: Evolutions, Palace Hotel and the Battle of Mare Erythraeum on Mars, where Colonel James Ackerson led an unknown number of Army forces against the Jiralhanae commander Lepidus.Halo: Uprising: Issue One''Considering that James Ackerson was an Army Colonel, the UNSC most likely used Army forces during the Battle of Mare Erythraeum Unlike the Marines, who take offensive action against the enemy, the UNSC Army is largely used in defensive operations, such as garrisoning UNSC-held territory. The UNSC Army supposedly also takes a large role in training colonial militia. While Marines have been known to train colonial militia, such as that of Harvest, it is far more likely that the Army, as the defensive arm of the UNSC, would normally take charge of maintaining militia forces. It is also unknown what role the Army played in Operation: TREBUCHET and what actions they were apart of, although TREBUCHET might have been a Marine exclusive counter-terrorism operation. Ranks Trivia *The only known members of the UNSC Army are Colonel James Ackerson, an intelligence officer in the Office of Naval Intelligence who was once an infantrymanHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, and Colonel Urban Holland, a who evaluated the members of Noble Team prior to the Fall of Reach. *The helmets worn by Army soldiers appear to be similar to those worn by the Marines, and may be the base of the MJOLNIR Military Police armor permutation in ''Halo: Reach's Armory. *The UNSC Army makes its in-game debut in Halo: Reach, in which UNSC Army troopers, Marines, and ODSTs have their own service tags showing their name and rank. Some of them are named after Bungie employees.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_070210 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.02.10] Gallery File:Halo Reach - Army Soldier.png‎|A UNSC Army soldier from Halo: Reach . File:Armysoldiers.jpg|UNSC Army soldiers with Catherine-B320. File:ReachConcept SoldierVariant.png|Concept art of an Army trooper (left) and a military policeman (right) in Halo: Reach. File:Reach E310 Campaign06.jpg|Two Army soldiers engaging a Sangheili during the Fall of Reach. Tipofthespear2.JPG|Two Army soldiers and a Spartan engaging an Elite in the level Tip of The Spear. Notes Sources Related Pages *UNSC Air Force *UNSC Defense Force Category:UNSC Army